


Season 1, Episode 15 - Yes Men

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Familial Roles, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females and briefly, one adult male.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p><p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, specifically Season 1, Episode 15 - Yes Men.  Jemma gets in very big trouble for arguing with Coulson about the GH-325 drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 1, Episode 15 - Yes Men

**Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Season 1, Episode 15 - Yes Men**

 

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females and briefly, one adult male.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

This story is based on the following scene from Season 1, Episode 15 – ‘Yes Men’:

**………**

_(20:42-21:41)_

_Jemma:  “Sir… may I have a moment?  It’s about the GH-325.”_

_Coulson:  “Have you found something?”_

_Jemma:  “No.  I’ve hit a wall because of my limited resources.  The drug’s chemical properties are foreign to me, which is startling in its own right.”_

_Coulson:  “We’ve been over this.”_

_Jemma:  “So I’m requesting, once again, to send a sample of Skye’s blood to HQ for further study.”_

_Coulson:  “That’s not an option.”_

_Jemma:  “… Why??  I don’t need to explain to you the benefits of this drug.  You’ve experienced them firsthand.”_

_Coulson:  “No.  That’s an order.”_

_Jemma:  “… That’s not a good enough reason!_

_(Coulson gives her a look of disbelief, warning her that she’s going too far.)_

_Jemma:  “I have a duty to you, sir, as my commanding officer, but I also have a duty as a SHIELD scientist to pursue this, to save lives!  Given Ward’s recent situation, we should…”_

_Coulson:  “Two men laid down their lives in a compound rigged with explosives to keep this drug hidden.  We still don’t know why.  Until we do, until we speak with Fury and get some answers, that drug and its mysteries stay in-house.  Focus on the mission.  Lorelei has Ward, and we have no idea where she’s taking him.”_

**………**

 

Jemma stands there, stunned.  Coulson has never raised his voice to her before.  Granted, she had never dared to question his orders or talk back to him like this before.  Before she can think of anything else to say, he suddenly turns back, approaches her, turns her gently around and places a warning swat on her backside.  “And Jemma,” he begins, letting her go, so she can face him.  “Don’t ever talk back to me like that again,” he warns her quietly.

 

Not quietly enough however.  Agent May had been approaching down an adjacent corridor when she heard the light swat, and had turned the corner just in time to witness Jemma’s scolding.  Her hackles raise immediately in anger and she gasps quietly.  Both Coulson and Simmons turn to her.  Simmons’ heart plummets as she sees a fury behind May’s eyes.  Unseen by Jemma, Coulson nods toward her and nudges her in May’s direction. 

 

May nods imperceptibly, stalks toward Jemma and grabs her by the ear.  Simmons gasps and stumbles as she attempts to keep up with May, who drags her down the hall mercilessly.  May pauses only to snatch the oh-so-familiar paddle out of a desk drawer.  Simmons gasps again and begins to plead, “Oh… oh May, please… please, May…”

 

“How *dare* you?!” May hisses in response.  She pushes Simmons ahead of her into the reinforced room they call ‘the cage’, then shuts the door behind her firmly.  She turns to Jemma who had stumbled again and fallen, surprisingly gracefully, to the floor. 

 

The young scientist has never, ever seen her Supervising Officer so incensed.  She dares not speak, but simply remains where she had fallen, looking up at May in fear.

 

Melinda forces herself to take several deep breaths before addressing the cowering girl on the floor.  “Explain yourself,” she hisses, in her most dangerous voice.  She paces around Simmons like a predator trapping her prey.

 

Rather terrified, Simmons finds it incredibly hard to speak.  She scoots back several feet as May approaches closer to her and gulps.  “Agent May, please…“, she squeaks.  Clearing her throat, she proceeds cautiously.  “Please ma’am, I meant no disrespect to Coulson, I swear… I just… I don’t agree with…”

 

May calms slightly as she recognizes the fear and regret in Jemma’s voice.  While she is angry, she doesn’t like intimidating the defenseless little scientist like this.  She forces herself to stop pacing and stands still, though her eyes remain narrowed and she crosses her arms.  “Simmons… you don’t have to agree with him.  But you should trust him.  And above all, you *will* obey and respect him, at all times.  He is your Commanding Officer, and when he gives you an order, you obey it immediately.  You know better!”

 

Jemma flinches as those three words hit her hard.  Her righteous anger and frustration have now been completely replaced with fear of her irate S.O. 

 

“I never believed that I would see Coulson swat any one of you.  I have encouraged him in the past, but he just doesn’t have the heart to discipline you ‘kids’.  You’d better believe that for him to swat you like that, you crossed a line, Jemma.  I would not have believed it of you.  Stand up,” she orders, still looking downright dangerous.

 

Jemma feels tears sting her eyes and her heart beat in her throat.  She has never been this afraid of May before, and this shows in the way she quickly backs up when she stands.  With a desperate plea in her voice, she whispers, “May… May, please, I’m so sorry… please, don’t hurt me!”

 

Melinda’s heart nearly breaks at this, and her anger subsides greatly.  The disappointment remains, however, and she knows that Simmons must be taught a lesson for this serious transgression.  “I don’t want to hurt you, Jemma.  I really don’t.  But you are going to be punished.  Come over here… now,” she commands.

 

Jemma lets out a sob and slowly, cautiously makes her way closer to May.  She stops out of reach however, her fear staying her momentarily, which is very out of character for the normally obedient scientist.

 

May gives her a look of disbelief.  “Simmons!  Are you trying to make this worse for yourself, young lady??”

 

Several tears spill down Jemma’s cheeks as she looks at May pleadingly.  She feels paralyzed by fear, unable to move.  Her lower lip trembles as she whispers a feeble plea once again, “May, please…”  Shuffling from one foot to the other and fumbling with the hem of her blouse, Jemma currently looks like she could be about 5 years-old.

 

Understanding that this is fear rather than disobedience, May does what she knows Simmons needs.  She takes away the option to obey or not.  With a disappointed shake of her head, she steps quickly forward, grabs Jemma’s arm and pulls her over to the stiff bed.  May catches a brief glimpse of what looks like relief, maybe even gratitude on Jemma’s face, behind the fear.  May undoes the button on Simmons’ pants for her, and slips them, along with her panties, down to her knees.  Aside from hearing another sob from the terrified girl, May has a feeling that Jemma is holding her breath.  She'll fix that.

 

May guides Jemma across her lap and, without hesitation, picks up the paddle and brings it down firmly on the biochemist’s vulnerable backside.

 

CRACK!

 

Simmons shrieks and immediately begins to cry. 

 

CRACK!

 

Jemma’s crying turns somewhat hysterical awfully fast. 

 

CRACK!

 

Much to Melinda’s surprise, the biochemist actually starts to struggle against May for the first time ever.  When she finds that she can’t escape, (of course), she starts whimpering a desperate, “no, no, no, no….”

 

Melinda blinks at this unusual response, and actually worries that Jemma might be on the verge of a breakdown.  She decides that a somewhat gentler approach may be required at this time.

 

She sets aside the paddle and gently rubs Simmons’ back for a minute.  “Jemma… calm down.  You’re going to get a spanking.  That’s all,” she assures her quietly, feeling pangs of guilt that she had scared the helpless young girl this thoroughly.

 

But Jemma continues to sob uncontrollably, shaking her head.  “No… no,” she repeats.  “Please…”

 

May, somewhat thrown by this reaction, just says, “okay.  Hey, shhh…” and continues rubbing the girl’s back.  She glances down at the pink imprints that the paddle left on Jemma’s soft, milky white skin and sighs.  Her hand moves lower until she’s gently rubbing the sting from the blows. 

 

Simmons tenses at once, apparently afraid that her punishment is about to continue.  When her S.O. merely rubs the sting away however, Jemma slowly relaxes again and her sobs gradually diminish.  She’s genuinely surprised at how comforting this sensation is… Agent May’s strong, parental hand soothing her already burning rear end.  Jemma quiets down considerably, though tears continue to fall down her cheeks.

 

May continues comforting the girl for another minute.  When it seems that Jemma has truly calmed down, she finally asks gently, “Jemma, what happened?  What’s wrong?”

 

More tears fill Jemma’s eyes.  She swallows hard and whispers back, “you… you were just so angry with me,” she responds, the tears spilling over.  “I was s-scared.  You scared me.”

 

May nods… she had figured as much.  “I was angry, Jemma,” she admits.  “You disrespected Coulson.  There isn’t much else you could do that would upset me more than that.”  She continues rubbing the soft, enflamed bare bottom over her lap as she says, “and I used the paddle right away because you disobeyed me on top of it all.”

 

Another sob escapes Jemma and May determines that this just isn’t going to be effective right now.  For whatever reason, Simmons is feeling overly sensitive, and the experienced agent doesn’t want to ‘terrorize’ her, as she apparently had.  She sighs heavily and says, “all right… I think you need some time to calm down.  Stand up.” She orders gently, pulling up Jemma’s panties and helping her to rise.

 

Her intuition is confirmed when she sees how hard Jemma has been crying already.  She looks at her sadly for a long moment, then pulls the girl into a brief embrace.  “I don’t know what’s going on for you, honey,” she whispers, rubbing the girl’s back.  “But it’s going to be okay.”

               

Jemma doesn’t exactly know either.  She just knows that her heart is still racing, and she keeps hearing May’s angry voice in her head yelling, “you know better!”

 

May takes Jemma by the hand, quite gently now, and leads her across the room.  She places Simmons in the barren corner, still rubbing her back.  “Jemma… you are going to be punished.  But I’m going to give you some time to calm down, and think about what you did wrong.  You’re going to tell me why you’re in trouble when I come back… which will be soon, okay?” she tells the young woman quietly.

 

Jemma nods in acknowledgement, sniffling hard.  Being sent to the corner had been a common punishment in her household as she was growing up, but she was surprised to find that the effect is rather similar even as an adult.  She feels ashamed and very much… in trouble.

 

May gently wipes a few tears off of Jemma’s cheeks, then pats her back and heads out of the room.  “Don’t move,” she warns, gently.

 

Simmons hears the door open and close and lets out one last loud sob as soon as she’s alone…

 

**……….**

 

May seeks out Coulson and tries to reason with him…

 

“Phil… I know you don’t want to do it, but you *need* to.  *She needs you to*…trust me”.

 

“We’ve been through this,” Coulson mutters, without looking up from several files listing recent crimes that could be connected to Lorelei and Ward.  “I won’t strike one of my agents.”

 

Melinda ceases pacing and looks at him.  “You just did, Phil,” she points out.  She sighs and goes on.  “These kids need encouragement and guidance, but they also need discipline.  They look to you as a father-figure.  And a father disciplines, when necessary.” 

 

Coulson sighs and sets down his pen.  “There are other ways to discipline, May.  And I don’t feel that it’s appropriate for me to spank them… especially not a female agent.”

 

May sighs again.  “Phil, from the start I have accepted that disciplining the ’kids’ is part of my job in this little family, no matter how it makes me feel, or whether I want to do it or not.  I can tell you that it benefits them… especially the girls.”  May sits across from Coulson and softens her voice.  “Jemma is in there right now, feeling sad and scared and incredibly guilty for disrespecting you as she did.  She is beating herself up way more than you or I ever could.  So, go.  Go take care of it!  The weight will be lifted from her, she will be reminded of her precious place in your life and on this team, and everything can get back to normal,” she pleads.

 

Coulson finally looks up and meets May’s eyes.  He knows that there is truth to her words.  He has seen the results of her… ‘handiwork’.  He also knows that him being involved in any way would have a big impact. 

 

Suddenly May and Coulson hear a crackling in their comms.  “Sir… I may have a lead,” comes Skye’s eager voice.  "There was a large cash withdrawal from an ATM at Caesar’s Palace in Vegas.  It went through several transactions that I ultimately traced back to Ward.”

 

May blinks and looks at Coulson.  As if reading her mind, Phil states, “he must be getting sloppy, in his love-sick state.”  He presses the microphone button on his comm.  “Good work, Skye.  We’ll head there now.”

 

“Thank you sir, copy that.  Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.” Skye adds, glad to be useful.

 

As the comm clicks back off, May glances around.  “Where is Lady Sif?”

 

“With Fitz, overseeing his repairs of the collar.”

 

May nods.  “Look…” she begins, moving to stand.  “I am going to set our course to Vegas, then I’m going to deal with this.  It would mean a lot, to her, to have you involved and to earn your forgiveness.”  May leaves it at that, moving to the door.

 

Phil closes his eyes and sighs hard, then moves to stand as well.  “Wait.  All right… listen.  I will give her a few swats.  Just… just leave her underwear on,” he mutters, sounding as though he’s doing this against his better judgement.

 

May nods in agreement, looking content.  She stands aside to let him pass, then heads to the cockpit to change their course to the Strip.

 

**…………**

 

In the time that she was alone in the corner, Jemma had calmed down considerably.  She had also succumbed to her fate… she was in for a spanking.  This certainly wasn’t the first time, it no doubt wouldn’t be the last.  She’d survive… maybe even feel better once it was all over.

 

She had mentally prepared herself well by the time she heard the door open behind her again.  

 

“Jemma?  Come here, please.”

 

What she wasn’t prepared for was the sound of Coulson’s voice, calm and soft.

 

Simmons turns around and her heart skips a beat when she sees her Commanding Officer.  She begins wringing her hands in front of her as she slowly steps closer to him.  May reenters the room with an inconspicuous nod to Coulson.

 

Simmons looks between them nervously.  She takes a shaky breath, then quickly begins speaking.  “Sir… please… please forgive me.  I respect you so much, and I do trust your judgement.  I know better than to question you… and I’m sorry.”  Jemma’s voice breaks at the end of this, and Coulson can hear how much her ‘crime’ is eating away at her.

 

Coulson swallows hard and takes Jemma’s small hands in his.  “I know,” he replies, prompting her to look into his eyes.  “I know; you made a mistake.  I’m not angry at you, Jemma,” he says quietly.  “But you are going to be punished.”

 

Simmons quickly wipes a tear away as it slides down her cheek, and nods, willingly.  “Yes, sir.”

 

As Jemma drops her head, Coulson looks back to May and nods subtly.

 

May steps forward and sits on the edge of the single bed in the room.  Without a word she gestures her ward to her.

 

Simmons immediately steps to May’s side, shuttering slightly.  She expects May to take her over her lap right away, but instead May asks, “why are you in trouble, Jemma?”

 

Simmons sighs softly, and replies in a practiced manner, “be… because I questioned my Commanding Officer, and showed disrespect by arguing with a direct order.”

 

Coulson raises his eyebrows.  He couldn’t have asked for a better response.

 

Agent May nods, and without further ado, guides Simmons across her knees.  Coulson quietly moves to the corner that Jemma has just vacated, leaning his back against it.  After a sympathetic glimpse at the young, helpless biochemist, Coulson averts his eyes just in time to avoid seeing May’s first firm slap to Jemma’s backside.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Determined to be good, Simmons winces, but stays perfectly still.  As the hard slaps continue, Coulson also winces, hearing Jemma’s sharp intakes of breath.

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Before long, Simmons is quietly moaning in pain.  The punishment continues, and while Simmons believes that May isn’t angry with her anymore, it is clear that her S.O. is taking this infraction very seriously.  She can’t help but wriggle when May starts targeting her sensitive sit spots.  Melinda forces herself to remember the swat Coulson gave Jemma as she continues, upping the intensity yet again. 

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

Jemma’s squirming grows stronger.  May tightens her grip wordlessly and continues, trying hard to ignore Simmons’ soft crying after a few minutes.  

 

Still determined to accept her punishment, Simmons surprises May somewhat by reaching her hand back… not to protect her stinging backside, but to offer it up to her S.O.  Melinda understands and takes it, giving it a soft squeeze before restraining it firmly against Jemma’s back.  Jemma was once again silently asking May to help her behave, to help prevent her from… making a poor decision.

 

Melinda is proud of Jemma for this, and quietly whispers, “good girl”.  She decides that given this show of obedience and acceptance, she should start to wrap things up. 

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

When she lands several sharp slaps to the scientists’ upper thighs, the young woman cries out and throws her head back.   “Ahh!  Agent May, please… please stop!  I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

 

But May has never stopped a punishment because her ward begged for it.  She continues turning Simmons’ panty-clad bottom an even, dark pink for another 30 seconds before pausing.  When she does stop, she glances up at Coulson, who takes a deep breath and eventually nods.

 

May returns the nod with a satisfied look.  “All right… stand up,” she commands of Simmons, guiding her back up to her feet.

 

Coulson steps over as they vacate the bed and sits down in May’s place.  Once there, to Simmons’ great surprise, Agent May guides Jemma straight over his lap.

 

As Simmons realizes what’s happening, she gasps softly but doesn’t fight it.  Her lower lip begins to tremble, and she finds that she’s actually a bit scared.  Coulson has never punished her before… she’s never even heard of him spanking anyone.  What kind of disciplinarian is he?  And how upset must he be to do this himself? 

 

As Coulson sets a gentle hand on Jemma's back she lets out an involuntary sob.  Much more than fear, she is overcome with guilt.  She *still* doesn’t agree with Coulson, and is frustrated that he won’t let her research the mystery drug the way she feels she needs to.  But Jemma knows that she shouldn’t have let her temper get away from her.  Coulson has always been patient, kind and reasonable.  He deserves her respect, no matter her frustrations.

 

Coulson knows that if he’s going to follow through, he must do it immediately.  The sound of Jemma’s sob nearly broke his resolve, as does her seemingly frail body lying helpless over his lap.  He doesn’t allow himself to think about it though.  He simply says, “your choice to argue with me was disappointing, Jemma.  Even though I’m not granting you what you want, I do want you to know that I respect your opinion, and I understand your drive.  But the GH formula *must* stay in-house.  And I need to trust that you will keep it so.”

 

With that said, Coulson raises his hand and brings it down onto Jemma’s very sore rear end. 

 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

 

In truth, there isn’t anywhere near the power of May’s strikes behind these swats.  It's abundantly clear that Coulson is not doing this to hurt her.  That said however, Simmons panty-clad bottom is already so red and sore that it doesn’t take much.  She kicks her feet gently as the flame is quickly reignited, and allows the fresh tears that had been stinging her eyes to fall.

 

SMACK! 

 

“So… I hope that I can trust you, Jemma.”

 

With one final, firmer SMACK! Simmons sobs again.  Grateful that it’s over, Coulson pats Jemma’s back a bit awkwardly before helping her back up.  The young doctor sniffles, her head hanging low.  Coulson helps to steady her, and without hesitation she reaches up and wraps her arms around him.  She has never seen him more like a father-figure than she does right now.                                        

 

May smiles softly at the sight.  When Coulson looks to her, somewhat off-guard, she just nods.  The words, “I told you so,” need not be said.

 

Coulson hugs Simmons in return, patting her back again.  “It’s okay,” he reassures her quietly.  “Clean slate.”

 

Simmons nods gratefully, and gives one final sob.  “Th-thank you, sir.”

 

May approaches the pair and gently strokes Jemma’s arm.  Simmons turns to her, somewhat hesitantly.  Melinda had planned to tell her to go check on Skye, but on seeing the nervous look on the young woman’s face, she changes her mind.  She pulls Simmons to her and hugs her tight.  “Everything is forgiven,” she whispers. 

 

She hears Simmons’ sudden gasp of relief, and knows that the scientist had been holding her breath. 

 

May holds her for a long moment, then pulls back.  “Okay,” she begins, in her more matter-of-fact voice.  “You’d better go check on Skye.  Chances are she’s trying to escape her room again,” May adds, with a touch of humor.

 

Simmons nods in agreement, knowing that this is probably true.  “Yes ma’am.”  Jemma pulls her slacks back on, turns and heads toward the door.  She pauses at it just long enough to turn back and say, “I truly am sorry.”  Then she continues out.

 

**…………**

**Epilogue**

  

May turns to Coulson and uncrosses her arms.  She pats his arm as she passes him on the way out.  “Well done… Dad,” she states, only partially teasing.

 

Coulson does sense the unnecessary, ‘I told you so,’ but can’t argue with it.  He does agree… Simmons needed him to do what he just did.

 

Meanwhile, Jemma stops by the restroom where she blows her nose and washes her face.  As she makes her way back down the hall to the med bay, she is upset (though not surprised) to catch Skye trying to sneak out of the room.

 

“Skye, no!” she exclaims.  Skye stops in her tracks and groans.  Simmons hears the naughty hacker mutter, ‘you’ve got to be kidding me’.

 

Simmons hurries over and steers Skye back into the room. 

 

“This is the 4th time I’ve had to tell you, Skye.  You are *not to get out of this bed*.  Period!  And if you attempt it again before I, *your doctor*, clear you, I will handcuff you to this bed and spank you myself!”  Much to Skye’s surprise, Jemma even goes so far as to plant a swat on Skye’s rear end. 

 

“Hey!” Skye shrieks.  She just stares at Jemma in shock, never having heard her so stern before.

 

Simmons takes a deep breath as she tucks Skye back into bed.  “I’m not bluffing, Skye.  Please do not test me,” she adds, though much more gently.  “You have been through a terrible ordeal, and all I want is for you to rest and heal.  Can you please do that… at least for another day or two?”

 

Skye finally stops staring and nods with a pronounced pout.  “Yes, ma’am,” she responds quietly, trying to act contrite. 

 

Jemma looks at Skye and rolls her eyes.  “Oh, don’t ‘ma’am’ me,” she says with a smile.  “I’m not buying it,” she teases.  “Now… stay,” she warns, shaking a finger at the injured agent.

 

Skye sighs and lays back.  “All right, all right.” 

 

Simmons stifles a grin as she checks Skye’s vitals and hears mutters such as, “I’m so bored!”, “so strict”, and “geez, when did you become so bossy?”  Jemma shakes her head, thinking that she has certainly learned a lot from May.  She meant it… she would be willing to spank her lower-level friend, if it meant keeping her from pushing herself too far too fast and doing further damage.  Although… she’s not about to tell Skye this, but the truth is she’d be much more likely to tattle on her to May, than actually do it herself.  But she’ll just go ahead and let Skye chew on the thought for a while…

 

The End


End file.
